


It's hard to be...

by SylvanFaustGo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, I'll add more characters with other drabbles, Just pure crack, Other, almost all characters are done with their surroundings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Who said that the life and times of people (and not only people) in Paris are easy? You're so wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. ... an akuma

**Author's Note:**

> Or why you never-ever want to become a butterfly in Paris.
> 
> Here some notes:
> 
> Irisers - Those Butterflies are from France (iris is one of the symbols of France).  
> Rosers - Those Butterflies are from England (rose is the symbol of England)  
> Tulipers - Those butterflies are from Netherlands (we all know the famousest tulip fields)

“Hey, Dave!”

“Yeah?”

“Wake up. We’ve got a job again.”

“Again? We had worked two days ago already…”

“Well, first of all, Clara was the one working two days ago while we were near the boss and watched his histeria. Second, I feel it in my antennas that something is coming.”

“ Why doesn’t he want to do anything?” Dave grumbled.

“How should I know? Maybe his female is cranky, maybe something else. Alright, he is calling.”

“Okay, Stuart…”

“Hmmm, they’re rustling again,” Hawkmoth grumbled displeased, watching his akumas who were flying around lazily, no, they were flying as  _ the laziest  _ creatures in the world. “But it doesn’t matter. Today is the day when Ladybug and Chat Noir will be defeated and I’ll receive their Miraculouses to bring my wife back to life!”

“Did you understand what he said?” Dave asked Stuart.

“Nah, caterpillar knows. I stopped trying after Claive’s work,” Stuart waved with his wings.

“When he was looking like a big moving thing from black silk with triangle antennas on its head?”

“Yeah, but it wasn't silk. It was something like a plant's stem. Well, you know, like…”

“Ah, I understood you.”

“Why are you so noisy?” Hawkmoth was outraged. “You’re so anxious lately. But again, it doesn’t matter. I feel pain, rage…”

“Oh-oh, it started,” Stuart moved his antennas. “Be ready, someone will get an opportunity to escape.”

“If you’ll get a chance, I’ll beg dahlia flower’s nectar to give you higher chances to escape and let your wings spread in full.”  


"... fly, my little akuma..."

“And… it’s Loic. Those irisers are so lucky! They get more opportunities!” Stuart flew soundly.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that they’re lucky. They always come back more battered than others as if they tried to land on a briar.”

“Yeah, not like us, rosers! We’ve survived the worst.”

“... and corrupt him! And you all - shoo! So much rustling...” Hawkmoth muttered, swinging his cane around.

“Can you tell me why our boss can’t be as normal as our previous bosses?”

***

Yes, you’ve never tried to wonder about the life of Hawkmoth’s butterflies. 

And they lived… well, unhappily.

No flowers. Sunlight only came once in several days. The air was too thick to fly normally.

If the butterflies would have known the word ‘prison’ and its meaning they would immediately have described this place with that word.

And it was only one part of their problems.

They had a very strange boss who commanded them the way he wanted. Though, strangely, his main command was to fly with corrupted pollen to other creatures like him and land on them. But it had flaws: after they landed on those creatures they had an opportunity to escape. 

However, there were still catches. Not all ‘liberators’ were… good candidates.

“What? NO! I SAID NO! GET HER AWAY FROM ME! Ugh! No, please, not to her! She smells like a bee! Help me, save me!!!” one of the butterflies squealed in a high-pitch but the pressure was too great not to land on Chloe.

Or…

“Her? EEW! She smells like durian! GET ME OUTTA HERE! Somebody, save me from this ground beetle!” but Lila Rossi was still standing there and waiting for the butterfly to land on her.

And then there were big weird creatures who literally attracted all akumas. The reason? The butterflies somehow felt that with their help they could finally escape from their boss and receive more comfortable living conditions for sure, maybe even freedom.

“Hey! A friend! Oh yes, my long gone mother was right! Ladybugs can always help in those hard situations. Hey, where are you going? Stop! Stop! We need your help!”

But this human (that was the name of those two-legged creatures) seemed to always run away from them. Was it a he or a she? Nah, hornet knows those with humans and their mix of emotions and no difference between male and female.

Well, there was another human who smelled the same as Ladybug, but he seemed too dangerous to get close to.

And then, guess what? Instead of helping, those two beat them! How could they even think about it? The akumas spread their wings begging for help but all those two did was bring them back to their boss! 

At least, before finally going back to the boss they went through some kind of heaven. Heaven, full of white light, nice smells and sweet pollen.

Why couldn't they have such a normal life as tulipers? Why did they need to go through venus flytraps to receive it?


	2. ... Gabriel Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or why you won't want to become a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Khanofallorcs for beta-reading!
> 
> Also, you might want to join to Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Discord where you can find a lot of fun and inspiration for your works!

“... I promise I’ll do anything to bring you back to life,” Gabriel whispered, before kissing her and leaving her alone.

***

Sometimes… Well, sometimes Gabriel noticed that he was jealous of his wife.

What? All that she was doing was just lying down  asleep in a coma in warmth and comfort while he hadn’t been sleeping at night and had been working so hard to bring her back to life that he was sweating all the time.

And this feeling appeared more often each time when instead of sleep, he:

  1. Generated a plan of the heroes’ fall;
  2. Created designs for the upcoming fashion show in three months (and he was glad that he owned a company full of employees who would sew it all instead of himself!);
  3. Did midnight fights with the heroes.



Well, the last one was between his akuma and the heroes but still. What did you expect? It’s fine to create an akuma around 1 AM to ruin the heroes' sleep schedule and then go to sleep but he couldn’t go to sleep until the battle ended. Why? What if akuma  _ won _ and he was sleeping? How would his minion know when, how and where it could give the Miraculouses to Hawkmoth? Worse, what if the heroes somehow would get their Miraculouses back or the akuma made a Wish? Did Gabriel need that? Nuh-uh. 

And if his akuma would lose and he didn’t notice it, then his glory as supervillain would wave him the world’s quickest goodbye. How could he ever be a villain after this, if he missed his pretentious speech with a reminder that he would go back for revenge next time? In that case even somebody like  _ Mlle. Dupain-Cheng _ would be a greater villain than himself!

And then, when he was looking at his  sleeping and not wheezing wife in a coma, he thought that he didn’t need all those problems at all.

Parisians thought that it was hard to be a hero? HA! They never knew how hard it was to be a villain.

***

.”Yawn,” Chat yawned widely. “Whom do we deal with this time, My Lady?”

“I’m… yawn… Sleepy…” Akuma yawned no less than Chat.

“Let… let me guess,” Ladybug said slowly and quietly. “Some… yaaaawn, somebody from your family is insomniac and it’s the reason why you were a-aaaaawn-kumatized to make him fall asleep, right?”

“Y-yawn-eah,” Sleepy muttered sleepily. “But Hawkmoth said that he needs some sleep too, soooo… yawn. so he asked me to blast at him. Well, now he sleeps and looks like the kindest man in the world.”

“Oh, can you show us where he sleeps now?” The heroine immediately became active, all her sleep having gone away.

“No, I’m sorry, but I can’t,” Sleepy let out a sigh and sent two blasts at the heroes that made them fall asleep. “I’m sorry, guys, but you need to sleep too. Same as the whole city…”

***

After cleansing the akuma (forcefully which made a lot of Parisians sad) which was considered the most peaceful and sane, Gabriel really started to think that his idea to possibly turn that girl from Adrien’s class into a villain was very and very feasible and probable. He just needed to show her how disgusting the world was.

Also, there were akumas… If he hadn’t known that those butterflies were  _ mindless _ he would have said that they were displeased with something. You know,  _ so much rustling _ …

To his greatest fear, Gabriel found out that his list of tasks would definitely exceed at least one-year’s stock of toilet paper in length. 

Akumas, bringing his wife back to life, future fashion shows, sewing, designing, accounting, going through bureaucratic red tape, sleep, possible surgery to correct his vision (Only few people knew that Gabriel really hated his glasses), turning Mlle. Dupain-Cheng into a villain (with possibly giving her a Miraculous), Adrien… That was the list for the next week.

So, of course, he was afraid to open his monthly list of tasks.

Gabriel glanced at Emilie again. 

And he had the biggest desire just to lay down next to her and just stay. Maybe even sleep. He was sick of it all.

But he had made a promise. And he always kept his word.

Yet still…

“WHY?!” Gabriel shouted frantically. “Why do I only have the Butterfly and Peacock of all Miraculouses?! Why don’t I have the Mouse?!”

***

And if you’re confused why there were only a few villains after that, who said that villains' lives are easier than heroes’ lives?


	3. ... Nathalie Sancoeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or why you won't want to become Nathalie. Really, get her some rest! She's done!

“... don’t I have the Mouse?!” Gabriel’s voice came from another room.

“You already have a Mouse,” Nathalie muttered to herself. “You’re just lucky that your Mouse does most of your work using only a tablet. And I’ve already asked you for a laptop instead of it!”

In her opinion, Nathalie didn’t consider herself a mouse. But if it would come to Miraculouses, she would say so. But in real life, how the hell was she a mouse? She was a boa constrictor at least: calm, very patient to not get pissed off even in extreme situations, able to send shivers to the objects of her attention (including Gabriel) with only one strict glance. The Woman that scared even the most persistent employees and interns. It was sad that they hadn’t gotten the Snake Miraculous, considering its usefulness.

Yeah, she definitely wanted to have the Snake Miraculous. Because… Well, because it was hard to be the assistant of a world famous fashion designer, who had villainous tendencies, and to take part in the company’s management, and to contact the dressing models and… And, well, it could be just her karma, but every time she found herself in very embarrassing situations…

***

“Monsieur Agreste! Monsieur Agreste!”

Nathalie almost ran to the office of her boss. She had just gotten the news from one of their fabric suppliers with a word that their factory had had an accident that made them unable to provide fabric for the dresses for the next fashion show. It could cause major losses and the tarnishing of the company's reputation, so she needed to inform Gabriel that they had a more horrific situation than the Horrificator.

“Monsieur Agreste!” She slammed the door of Gabriel’s cabinet.

But nobody was there.

Where could he be?

Suddenly, she heard muttering from a very unremarkable door and then saw a flash of the purple light from it.

“Oh, thank God! Monsieur Agreste!” Nathalie opened the door with a loud crack. “I’ve got a very ur...gent…”

Nathalie didn’t finish her sentence, but instead, with a face that had Scarlet Moth’s color and with a loud squeal she jumped out of the room, saying something like: “I’ll come back later!”

After a few minutes Hawk Moth found himself still standing with his pants and underwear down and with a  _ rustling _ butterfly in his hand.

And he couldn’t help it - sometimes the akumatizing “calls” were sudden and happened in very unexpected places and situations. Like this, when he was sitting on his toilet bowl.

And, when he again tried to find someone’s sadness and anger that had made him transform into a villain and got nothing, he swore and sat back on his throne-like  ~~ golden ~~ silver toilet bowl.

He didn’t learn that he literally took a dump on his chance to akumatize  _ Mlle. Dupain-Cheng… _

***

“What do you mean that you can’t do it?” She loomed at the man in front of her. 

“Well…” The head of the PR department rubbed the back of his head confusedly. “You see, it could show M. Agreste not from the best side and… Well, especially amidst those rumors that he is… that type.

Nathalie’s eyes looked like two big plates.

_ He can’t be gay _ ! was her first thought.

_ When, and mainly, whom?! _ was the second.

“No, no-no-no-no-no, you misunderstood me!” The man started to ramble. He clearly saw those thoughts on her face, and it was such a rare event that he could consider himself a person with unique achievement. “There were some rumours in the company for long time that M. Agreste is either asexual, considering that he shows you no attention…”

_ WHAT?! _

“... or, ghm, I’m sorry, or he is a necrophiliac.”

“WHAT?!” Nathalie couldn’t help but shout her thought out loud.

“Uh… it’s just a rumour! But some journalists somehow found out about it and now they’re trying to dig a hole under us,” he explained in a hurry.

“You and other department heads will immediately start your search for the source of these rumours and leak. Find this person and then immediately tell me about it! Did I make myself clear?!”

“Y-y-yeah, I mean, yes. We will start searching r-right now,” the man swallowed and wiped the sweat from his brow.

He was one of those few people who knew that you shouldn’t make this woman angry. Before he got his place as the head of the PR Department, there had been three other heads and they had made this mistake. 

He closed the door and then Nathalie sank in her seat, hiding her face with her hands.

Why?! Why was she so unlucky lately?!

***

It seemed that someone from the top of the sky decided that Nathalie Sancoeur hadn’t had enough misery in her life. And the events of the previous two weeks were just a warm up before the main action.

It started pretty normally.

It was another photoshoot that took place in some pavilion that Vincent had somehow found. The French man with Italian origins always surprised her with his place-finding intuition and with his sense for the right moment to shoot. But sometimes he was also very pushy. For example: every two weeks he demanded to remove Mlle. Rossi from his photoshoots. Well, Nathalie could understand him… But the Boss’ orders weren’t up for discussion.

But Mlle. Rossi had started to act weirdly lately, for some reason. As if something had stung her. But she hadn’t said any word about it, so nobody asked her about the problem, so it stayed a secret.

Until…

Why did she go into Lila’s trailer? Nathalie didn’t know. But when she walked inside and saw a naked Lila…

People were staring at her when she ran out of the trailer. People’s jaws were dropping.

But she continued to run, trying to forget, to get rid of the picture in her head. 

She finally learnt Lila’s reason to be hard to deal with. With that problem  _ sticking out _ ...Yes, M. Agreste definitely needed to get rid of this girl. Immediately.

“Mme. Nathalie! Mme. Nathalie!” She heard the voice of the head of the PR Department on her left. “We found the source of the leak and rumours.”

“Yes? And who was it?” Even if she had run very fast a few seconds ago, she needed her voice to sound calmly.

“Uh… Are you okay?”

“NAME!!!”

“Oh! It was Mlle. Lila Rossi,” he answered, trying to look smaller.

“Rossi…” Nathalie seethed and looked at the trailer.

It didn’t take her long to make a call to M. Agreste.

“Monsieur?”

“Yes, Nathalie?” He sounded tired. “Stop rustling!” Gabriel shouted suddenly. “I’m sorry. Is this call urgent?”

“Yes. It is about Mlle. Rossi.”

“I already told you all that she won’t…”

“No, monsieur. It’s serious this time. She tried to destroy the reputation of your company by spreading the rumours that I told you…”

“Okay, it’s really serious,” she could hear that his voice immediately became rougher. ”Is there something else I need to know?”

“Yes,” Nathalie nodded. “Do you remember the akuma that happened a week ago?”

“That was swapping genders?”

“Exactly. Somehow, Mlle. Rossi was shot in the battle between akuma and heroes and after the Miraculous Cure didn’t become herself again.”

“Is she a  _ he _ now?!” Gabriel appalled.

“No, but I… I don’t even know how to name it. She has all signs of male gender, but at the same time, she has all signs of female gender,” Nathalie let out a heavy sigh.

“Even  _ d _ -”

“Yes.”

The phone was silent for only a few moments.

“Okay, don’t go anywhere, I’ll arrive as fast as I can,’ Gabriel sighed. “Dang it, it is the second time I can’t akumatize someone because of urgent news…”

“Everything looks simple to you,” Nathalie snorted after he hung up. “It’s the fifth time that I need to visit my therapist in the last two weeks…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Khanofallorcs for his great beta-reading!
> 
> Also, you might want to join Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Discord where you can find a lot of fun, cool ideas for your works and just have a great time.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Khanofallorcs who beta-readed this work.
> 
> Also, you might want to join to Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Discord where you can find a lot of fun and inspiration for your works!


End file.
